Kirk and Joanna's blessing
by Outsidersluver1992
Summary: Set after The Son in law by Schematization. One year after Jim and Joanna get married, Joanna and Jim face their greatest challenge ever. My version of the story. Currently being re-written!


Chapter One: Finding Out.

AN: I love reposting stories, especially when you know their really bad. This one wasn't that bad, yet it needs re-written, so here you go!

Disc: uh…no

Hearing the doors to Sickbay open, Doctor McCoy looked up from the sample he was currently processing. He looked up to see his daughter, Joanna McCoy-Kirk, looking pale, and, well, sick. He quickly walked over to her, placing a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned for his daughter. Joanna gave him a little sarcastic smile and laughed.

"Of course I'm alright. I'm perfectly fine, except for the fact that my heads killing me, I've been sick constantly for the past week and a half- don't give me that look, I figured it was the flu, well, minus the fever anyway…"

"Right," he said, leading her to a bed. Joanna sat, squinting slightly at the bright lights finally getting to her. "Anything else?" he asked. He already figured out some possibilities: it definitely wasn't the flu, not if she was feeling well enough to smart off to him. He ruled out any virus for that matter: there wasn't anything going around, and they haven't been anywhere recently. It wasn't a hangover, he had been around her enough to know how she acted when she had a hangover, and also learned to avoid her at all costs after she had been drinking. It was time for the more personal questions. "When's the last time you two did anything? And don't give me that look. I may be your dad, but I'm also a doctor."

Joanna quietly thought for a few minutes. Doctor McCoy took this time to take down the rest of her information. Everything seemed to be normal. Blood pressure and breathing were fine, so she didn't have bronchitis. He put the stethoscope away. "Well?"

"Two weeks ago, I think." She said, uncertainly filling her eyes. She looked so much like him, yet she acted exactly like her mother most of the time. He crossed his arms and chuckled slightly.

"Alright, when…" he started to ask, but got cut off by her quiet exclamation of surprise. Why hadn't she realized it before?

"I'm late." She said simply. His eyebrow went up. She was WHAT?! If she was pregnant, Jim had better start running for the nearest planet away from him, he was going to kill him. Rage filled his body. _He better start running now, because when I get done with him, there's not going to be a Captain Kirk. There's only going to be one VERY mad father-in-law standing in his place. _He couldn't be mad now; he could take it out on Spock later. Right now, confirming their suspicions was his top priority; along with getting a bounty killer after Jim. There was time for that later. He grinned widely and Joanna scooted away from him, closer to the door. That wasn't an "I'm glad" smile, that was an "I'm going to grin right now, but take it out on something later" type of grin.

"Alright, let's get some blood work." He said simply, walking across the room, where a syringe was sitting. Joanna flinched, she despised needles. Bones walked back to her, a smirk on his face. It made him look like some freaky serial killer off of some old twentieth century movie.

"You know that smirk makes you look like some sadistic serial killer hell bent on revenge, right?" She stated lightly. He really did look like Freddy off of those old Freddy Kruger movies 

her and her friends watched when they were kids. Terrible effects, yet they still scared her. She flinched slightly as the needle pierced her skin. Liquid red filled the syringe.

"Alright, Ill get these processed and have an answer in an hour." He said, calmer now than what he was a few minutes ago. She could be wrong, but that hopeful gleam in her eye as she jumped off the table told him that he better have good news, that he better not disappoint. They both wanted kids; he knew that, he just wasn't ready to be a grandfather. Not yet anyway, he was still too young. _Hey,_ he told himself_ at least she's not sixteen getting pregnant by some damn kid. She's married, and always wanted a family. Be happy for her._ But he refused to be happy, he was completely and utterly MAD. He sighed and got to work processing her blood sample. He hoped in an hour he would have _good_ news for his daughter.

One hour later:

The results of Joanna's blood test were in. He picked up the paper and swore quietly. She was pregnant. He strode out the door and headed toward the Captain's quarters, running into Jim along the way.

"Where you headed, Bones?" he asked simply. He knew Joanna went to find out what was wrong earlier, and he hoped the doctor had good news.

"Your quarters." He replied. Jim raised an eyebrow. Did he have the results in already? He wanted good news.

"I hope you have good news." Jim said laughing slightly. The shuttle doors opened and Doctor McCoy stepped out.

"I do. I'm sure Joanna will tell you later." The doors closed, leaving a very puzzled and worried Captain behind.

Captain's Quarters:

"I hope you have good news" Joanna said as Doctor McCoy stepped into the room. For the past hour she had been pacing the room wringing her hands. She wanted to know, and she hoped the news was good. She sat down on the bed as he sat down in a chair.

"Great news as a matter of fact." At this Bones finally allowed himself to laugh about the situation. He was going to be a grandfather. "Cut back on the caffeine, kiddo." Joanna looked puzzled at that statement "You're pregnant."

Her jaw dropped. She was pregnant? She couldn't believe it. "R-really?" She said. He nodded.

"About six weeks along, that would be my guess." He stood up and gave her a hug. "Congratulations, Kid. I know you have calls to make, so I'll get back to work and let you make them." With that, he walked out of the door.

Joanna lay back on the bed and, grabbing a pillow as to muffle her voice, squealed. She couldn't believe it. She was going to have a baby! Dad was right, she did have some calls she wanted to make, yet she was comfy and had slept badly the night before. As she dosed off one thought crossed her mind:

_How in the world am I going to tell Jim?_

AN: Ok, I definitely like this version better. But as they say, you're your own worst critic. Any thoughts? Any flames will be fed to my puppies!


End file.
